One Piece H5 Wiki
One Piece H5 Game introduction One Piece is a turn-based action-adventure RPG game on the H5 platform based on the One Piece Anime. The game lets you recruit crew members from the One Piece as you travel through the different stories. While the main storyline allows you to gain EXP and Beli easily, the game includes an innovative Treasure Hunting mining gameplay which includes a large number of upgrading materials. You can also prove yourself in the Arena battle. Game Feature Treasure Hunt: A unique treasure hunt system that can explore the endless fun of the unknown and gain lots of rare materials at the same time. Main Storyline: You can experience battles in real time while you can Beli and EXP easily. The pirates from One Piece all have different skills, which requires you to strategize as you recruit and upgrade. Set sail on the adventure and realize your childhood dream! Main Character Monkey D. Luffy Superman is the owner of the rubber fruit. His dream is to find the legendary ONE PIECE, become the One Piece, be positive and optimistic, have a clear love and attach great importance to the partner, and are super interested in any dangerous things. It seems to be an idiot, but it is a person who is worthy of the innocent captain. Roronoa Zoro Love to drink, love to sleep, talk about loyalty, pirates first super road idiot. Originally a hunter of the East China Sea pirates, he set foot on the road to the world's first swordsman in order to agree with his best friend, and then became the first partner after Lufei went to sea. Nami The brain is clever and clever, proficient in meteorology and navigation, good at stealing, can use the body to perceive the weather, and perfectly indicates the route. It is a talented voyager who can accurately draw a nautical chart. I like money and oranges the most, the dream is to draw a map of the world. Vinsmoke Sanji Blonde, with curly eyebrows, always covers half of the face of the guy, cigarettes do not leave, love women, very fancy but very graceful, gentleman in the pirates. When I was a child, I followed the sea thief and the red foot Zeppe to learn how to cook. The dream is to find the legendary sea All Blue and follow the road to enter the great route. Usopp Features a sniper windshield, a light brown headscarf and a long nose. The previous weapon was a slingshot "Galaxy Small Marbles", and the rear weapon was a unicorn slingshot that improved the aggression and accuracy, and was reinforced with various shells of the empty island. The dream is to be a brave sea warrior. Tony Tony Chopper Formerly the favorite reindeer and medical assistant of Dr. Kuleiha. Choba is characterized by a blue nose and a pink hat with an "X" mark. It is the youngest member of the straw hat pirate group. Under the human and animal posture, it is the shortest member of the partner. Its dream is to become a "all-purpose medicine." System 1.Partners system The qualities of the partners are divided into blue, purple and orange. Different partners have different skill attributes. Join the game and recruit your favorite partners. 2. Party system Party system is divided into Beli Party and Diamond Party. This is one of the fastest ways to get a hero. 3. Arena 1) There are 10 free challenge chances each round. When you have no chances left, you can wait for the countdown or immediately refresh to reset chances and opponents. 2) You can claim the corresponding treasure chest rewards base on your wins. Each time you refresh, the unclaimed treasure chest will also reset. Remember to claim it! 3) Arena Medals can be redeemed for valuable gifts in Arena Shop. 4. Treasure Hunt system There are lots of treasures on the island, and the players who want to quickly upgrade and awaken their partners must remember to do it. 5. Partner List Add more partners to improve your BP. The partners in front will release skills first. 6. Upgrade Partners 1) Upgrade Partners to greatly increase the BP and the upgrade items can be salvaged in the Treasure Hunt. 2) Upgrade to a certain level can also activate additional attributes. 7. Awaken Partners Awakening can greatly enhance the partner's BP. After awakening 5 times, the partner can be advanced. External links [https://pc.op.instantfuns.com/ One Piece] [https://pc.gs.instantfuns.com/ Glorious Saga] [https://pc.mg.instantfuns.com/ Little Moneybags] Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse